Baraja
by Blaisse
Summary: Porque lo que más Kanon podía extrañar era ver a Saga, no importaba por cuanto tiempo o cómo sería. Su único deseo era pasar un día a lado de su hermano para decirle lo mucho que él significaba en su vida.


**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta idea disparatada se me ocurrió y después de ver un poco Saga de Hades decidí pasarlo a un OneShot. Es un poco bizarro así que espero les agrade, aunque el tema de la hermandad entre Saga y Kanon me gusta.**

 **Cursiva es pensamientos/recuerdos.**

* * *

 **Baraja**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Capitulo Único]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— ¿Saga…?_

 _— ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _— ¿Jugarías una vez más conmigo? — indagué mientras nos sentábamos hacer guardia en una de las misiones que mi gemelo tenía, a esas a las que muchas veces lo acompañaba en secreto._

 _Lo miré de soslayo y pude ver que él no era como todos los describían. Ese joven poseedor de la armadura de Géminis era tan normal como los demás y tal vez como yo._

 _— Una barbacoa y una cerveza añadiendo también una caja de pudines— respondió con sinceridad mi gemelo manteniendo la serenidad —, son los premios que podría ofrecer en la apuesta._

 _— Así que quieres hacerme engordar. — sinceramente eso me provocó reír._

 _— ¿Quién dice que ganarás?_

 _— Hablas muy aprisa, eso no es algo que se pueda apreciar muy seguido en ti, hermano. — de hecho jamás en la vida creí que él pudiera aceptar mis juegos de cartas._

 _Saga me miró con seriedad, tal vez si tuviera los doce e inmaduros años de edad huiría de él como si fuese un asesino en serie pero ahora puedo verlo de otra manera. No era el mismo chico genio de quien todos hablaban, no era el taimado jovencillo que guardaba celosamente las órdenes de Athena y que nadie podría corromperlo... Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien, aparte de Aioros, se sentó con él a conocerlo un poco más de lo esperado._

 _— Ofrezco como premio un paquete de golosinas y 35.000 dracmas— rayos, apostar toda mi parte de los trabajos secretos que llevé a cabo me saldría bastante deprimente._

 _— ¿Seguro de ello, Kanon? — sonrió sin despegar la mirada en el vasto cielo estrellado._

 _—Por supuesto—aseguré, aunque en el fondo podría llorar a mares si perdía tanto dinero—. Gracias Saga._

 _Él me sonrió lo cual fue digno de admirar y algo memorable pues mi hermano eran de aquellos que pocas veces sonreían menos aún en acepta jugar pequeños retos que para otros caballeros resultaban ridículos o injustos._

 _—No hay de qué, Kanon…— tal vez me digan loco pero la sonrisa de Saga resultó muchísimo más tranquila y reconfortable, mucho más que la del propio Sagitario —. Ganaré ese juego de cartas._

.

Sí Saga, ganarás ese juego de cartas…

Abrí los ojos rápida e involuntariamente al darme cuenta de un simple sueño. El corazón me palpitó y las ganas de salir huyendo de mi habitación resultaron palpables. No estaba loco sino afectado…, afligido con todo lo sucedido en la Guerra Santa contra Hades, traumado levemente con las incontables muertes que pude apreciar sin siquiera ser de utilidad, sin quiera poder ayudar a mi hermano en esos momentos cruciales.

Me dirigí al baño sin aprisa pues era momento de calmarme. Nadie vendría por mí, nadie atacaría el templo de Géminis…, nadie destruiría el Santuario. Era lógico, todo estaba en paz nuevamente aunque muchos manteníamos el silencio profundo por nuestros caídos y yo guardaba el luto en silencio por el sacrificio de mis camaradas. Y… mantuve el luto por la injusta muerte de mi hermano gemelo, de aquel hombre al que más problemas y daño causé, a ese hermano que fue un buen amigo de juegos y pasatiempos y, por maldad del destino, partió muy lejos hacia un lugar en el cual todavía no era mi momento de seguir.

Me vestí y vi la hora en la pared. « Cinco de la mañana», me dije mentalmente aunque el amanecer asechaba otro día más en el Santuario. Otro día más en que tengo que recordarlo.

— ¿A dónde va señor Kanon? — la pregunta del niño me hizo pegar un repentino susto, no tenía idea que lo vería tan temprano y cruzando el templo de Géminis, como todos los días desde que me instalé aquí— ¿Tiene una misión? ¿Van a decidir al nuevo Patriarca?

— Asuntos personales — contesté seriamente provocando que ese menudo cuerpo se encogiera—; ve a entrenar al Coliseo, más tarde iré a supervisar.

— Si señor Kanon, como usted ordene.

El aprendiz de Mu había quedado igualmente solo, cuidando en su condición de aprendiz la casa de Aries pero al estar vacío pasaba tiempo en este lugar. Nunca le critiqué o le dictaminé en que su presencia me incomodaba, de hecho, no me sentía tan solo con ese niño parlanchín y por ello le permitía dormir en este Templo todas las noches.

— Serás un buen caballero que protegerá la primera casa.

Musité al ver al lemuriano marcharse de la tercera casa cuesta abajo. Ese pequeño se parecía mucho a Mu, desde que tengo memoria, yo estuve presente –entre la oscuridad–observando a cada caballero desde sus inicios…, a lado de Saga.

 _— Ese chico tiene alguna duda sobre la responsabilidad que recae sobre sus hombros. — era la voz de Saga. Ese día que un niño de apenas cinco años entró al Santuario cogido de la mano de una joven mujer lemuriana._

 _— ¿Quién chico? — cuestioné tras soltar el plato de comida. A veces cuando el maestro de mi gemelo se marchaba a misiones, ambos disfrutábamos veladas en la comodidad de la habitación de Saga._

 _— El elegido a portar la armadura de Aries — Saga respondió, cogió un trozo de carne antes de que yo pudiera devorarlo—. Será quien repare las demás armaduras, considerando que tendrá educación privada a manos del propio Patriarca._

 _Miré de soslayo a Saga, aquel brillo en sus ojos me dio a entender que le estaba gustando la sola idea de contar con niños y que, a mi parecer, sería algo problemático convivir, especialmente con el quisquilloso niño de Cáncer. Sin embargo, nuestra cena se suspendió cuando sentimos el cosmos del maestro de Saga. Esta vez si nos sorprendió._

 _— Bien. Me voy. — tomé mis cosas antes de marcharme._

 _— Espera Kanon — me retuvo mi gemelo, simplemente lo miré con seriedad pues temía que me dijera alguna clase de comportamiento absurdo —. Llévate esto para que te diviertas. Aioros es un poco extraño para recomendar regalos, así que espero la pases bien._

 _Me lanzó una cajita… Una pequeña y simple cajita que me sirvió más de lo que podía imaginar._

 _— Es una baraja de cartas._

La baraja de cartas que Saga me obsequió con el único interés en que yo pudiera distraerme sin armar algún lío de temperamentos en el Santuario, después de todo, era el gemelo que vivía en la sombra del hermano mayor. Quién diría que esos simples pedazos de cartón fueran una grandiosa ayuda.

.

El cielo empezaba aclararse mucho más, la hora del amanecer se desvanecía como el viento tan rápido, tan ligero… tan formidable. Sonreí pues disfrutaba a plenitud de los fríos golpes de la brisa que remueven mis cabellos azules.

Hoy no me permití llorar. Hoy debía mostrar una sonrisa y devolver a Saga lo que me dejó la última vez que intercambiamos palabras… Ese día en que ambos nos distanciamos por culpa de mi necedad de tomar el Santuario:

 _— No deberías actuar de esa manera, tu deber es tomar mi lugar cuando muera en batalla. — no tenía por qué mencionarlo esa noche en que nos encontramos antes del día en que las elecciones a nuevo Patriarca se diera._

 _— No tienes por qué recordármelo. No soy un sustituto. —realmente me ofendí que me diera tal advertencia como si fuera un niño._

 _Saga sonrió levemente girando de apoco la cabeza para contemplar la luna. Todos en el Santuario yacían en silencio tal vez pensando lo que el futuro les guardaba cuando Shion dejara su puesto._

 _— Después de este amargo momento ¿jugarás las cartas una vez más? — la verdad es que no tenía pensado en que él me ganara en un juego que yo me hice fama por mi habilidad._

 _Por un momento, él se mantuvo en silencio tal vez disfrutando de la suave brisa que removía sus largos cabellos azules; sonreí y observé esa hermosa luna._

 _— Entonces guarda esto para ese día. — sentí su mano tocando la mía para entregarme el pedacito de cartón._

 _Vaya, nunca había imaginado que la mano de Saga fuera tan suave como la de una dama, tan cálida y grandes como la de un padre que quiere proteger a un hijo. Quién imaginaria que yo tuviera esa suerte de tener un hermano mayor que, a decir verdad, siempre puso mi bienestar como su mayor prioridad… Bien, creo que eso nadie debería de enterarse porque las cosas de hermanos es un secreto irrompible._

 _— No olvides que tienes un juego conmigo, Saga._

 _— Prometo no olvidarlo, Kanon…_

.

Prometiste no olvidarlo Saga… Lo prometiste.

Ese lugar estaba repleto de flores. Los jardines extensos que protegen el precioso y desagradable lugar brotan sus aromas deliciosos, esos dulces olores que me embriagan.

Caminé sin apuro pues quería contemplar el ambiente. El sendero verdoso y enmarcado por grandes árboles que me lleva hasta mi destino. Mis ojos, de vez en cuando, se desviaban al ver el campo donde desarrollaba mis entrenamientos en varias oportunidades a lado de Saga. Recordar en especial mi primera prueba cuando aún era un niño y el maestro de Saga nos prohibió vernos.

Sonreí con melancolía mientras busqué rápidamente mi último paradero. Me acuclillé y deposité el ramo de flores sobre una lápida y miré el símbolo que yacía un poco arriba del nombre.

 _ **"Aquí yace Saga de Géminis. Estimado caballero. Estimado amigo. Jamás se olvidaremos tu tranquila y noble persona. Siempre estarás en nuestra memoria y corazón".**_

— Saga—suspiré con nostalgia. El dolor seguía presente, pero se había suavizado mientras acariciaba la lápida—. La misión se completó y todo el Santuario y el mundo está a salvo gracias a ti y a todos los caballeros caídos en la guerra.

Sinceramente no puedo creer que cinco meses hayan transcurrido después de aquel evento, donde supuestamente morí pero terminé –por algún capricho de un Dios–devuelta a la vida. No me cabe que cinco meses hallan pasado desde que injustamente tuviste que partir, que dolorosamente pagaras todo el daño que, por causa mía, cometiste cuando en realidad también fuiste víctima del juego de algún maldito dios.

— Casi lo olvido — saqué de mis bolsillos una pequeña cajita —, aquí tienes tu carta. Ganaste el juego.

Sonreí mientras mordía mi labio inferior al dejar la carta que aquel día él me entregó, prometiéndome algo que nunca se podría cumplir, pero mantengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver con el fin de ganarle aquel juego de cartas.


End file.
